minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Craft Bros. Mine
Super Craft Bros. Mine (SCBM) is like Super Craft Bros. on servers, but it is a very extensive game. At the beginning of the game, you pick a class. All classes have different powers. All but a few classes have armor, but the weaker the armor, the faster the character. Characters can also double jump (each jump at their boosted jump height), and fall damage is nonexistent, as well as characters falling at half the normal speed. All characters have four things plus a main weapon, as well as the power to activate a final blow by mining a floating lapis block. Some things may be in vanilla, while others may be new to Minecraft. (NOTE: This mod uses the potions from Gulliver's Mod (search it up on the forums, there's a great description there). The mechanics of a Final Blow Every so often, a lapis lazuli block will float around. Do 20 total damage to it, and the last one to damage it has the block replace their first special, allowing them to use their Final Blow once in place of that move. Characters are immobile while using their final blow unless it transforms them into a more powerful form, in which case they can move. Iron Golem The Iron Golem is a class with a lot of power but little speed. It has no jump boost and slowness I, but has an iron sword with knockback I and iron armor. Its specials are here. Iron Fist Hold right-click on your first option to charge up the Iron Fist, and release it to seriously harm foes within 1.5 blocks. Every second spent charging gives a heart of damage, and every 2 seconds gives a level of knockback. You are immobile while charging this attack, and being hurt for a heart of damage or more will shock you out of the attack. You can only charge for 5 seconds. Trying to charge for 6 seconds will make an explosion (think ghast fireball with 1/4 power) that WILL hurt you. Beware! Metal Slam An attack designed specifically for knockback. It deals only a heart of damage, but the attack also has Knockback II. Catapult Fling If you've seen the Mutant Zombie's (Mutant Creatures mod) attack where it grabs you and tosses you into the air, that's really what this is. The Iron Golem leaps with an opponent into the air and throws the opponent down for about 3 damage. It can also be used to recover, because the attack takes you about 4 blocks up and 3-4 blocks forward. Iron Guard Any attack that comes within one second of using this is reflected at the target, whether melee or ranged. Attacks that are explosives or single-shot Final Blows are not reflected . Death in Iron The Iron Golem's final blow has the golem attack as if doing a Catapult Fling, but he leaps around 10 blocks into the air. You may make any amount of attacks on the way down. When you touch down, there is a 1/2 TNT-like explosion that doesn't harm the user or respond to Blast Protection. Budder Golem This golem may not be QUITE as physically mighty as the Iron Golem, but it is paradoxically lighter in its movement, showing that the Creator tossed physics to the wind in order to create a good fight. (More on the Creator later.) Anyway, the Budder Golem has Jump Boost I as his buff, and budder tools and armor (lightly enchanted). His moves are: Budder Blow Rather like the Iron Golem's Iron Fist, but you don't have to continually hold right-click, and when it has charged for 6 seconds, instead of exploding the blow is saved for later. When you use it again, a fully charged Budder Blow will immediately come out. This attack does knockback I at full charge, and deals half a heart every odd second of charging, and a heart every even second. For example, a 1-second blow does 1 damage, but a 3-second blow does 4 damage, while a 4-second blow does 6 damage. Weighted Gold Pushes an opponent down into a block below it with its weight. (Wait, didn't we already establish that minecraft gold ISN'T heavy?) Anyway, the opponent's legs are stuck in the block below it. 3 or more levels of knockback, a final blow, or several seconds of frantic jumping are enough to free the victim, since blocks can't be mined in Craft Bros. 360 Budder The Budder Golem spins for 1.5 seconds, harming all opponents within a block for 3 damage. Also stops all falling while keeping horizontal movement while spinning, so it can be a recovery technique. Immovable Budder The golem uses its weight (here we go again) to make itself completely immovable by anything except a final blow for as long as right-click is held and for 3 seconds after. Budder Dance Based on Skydoesminecraft's video of the same name, the Budder Golem's final blow makes it do 8 seconds of Budder Dance. Every 3/4 second, there will be a red pulse on the lapis block. When it pulses, it will release a pulse doing a 1-2 damage within a 4-block radius. If you press space just as it pulses, 3-4 damage will be dealt within an 8-block radius. There is a VERY strong vacuum affect so that people can't run away and wait out the attack. MinecraftUniverse While some may be wondering why Sky isn't the first Youtuber here, this guy's armor was similar to that of a certain bounty hunter from SSBB, and that was easier to work with. :) He has enchanted budder armor that is not as good as iron but better than normal budder. Also, he has no weapon but does 4 damage with his fists (which is not the result of a Strength buff). Cosmic Carbine By holding right-click, MinecraftUniverse can charge this up. It works just like the Budder Golem's Budder Blow, except it is a ranged attack and gains half a heart of damage per second. Missile MinecraftUniverse can make a missile that will home in on the nearest foe within 6 blocks and deal a heart of damage. Jetpack MinecraftUniverse can right-click this to go 8 blocks into the air. Opponents he touches will take a heart of damage. MineUniverse When this is used, MinecraftUniverse lays a bomb that looks like his face. He can remotely detonate these by right-clicking again. Cosmic Cannon MinecraftUniverse's final blow creates a HUGE (100 blocks long, 5 blocks high, and 5 blocks wide) beam that will pass through blocks. It lasts for 5 seconds, and has a vacuum effect. Characters caught in it take 5 damage per second. The shock of this destroys MinecraftUniverse's trademark armor, turning him into TrueMU Unmasked. TrueMU Unmasked TrueMU Unmasked is light, with budder armor (non-enchanted) except for the helmet. The armor resembles a cross between the MinecraftUniverse armor and a US Army outfit. He has a budder sword instead of the strength buff, Jump Boost III, and Speed II. Stun Gun TrueMU's gun will deal half a heart of damage and stun foes. It has a 5 block range. Stellar Tendril All foes 4 blocks ahead or less take a heart of damage. Grappler Throws a grappler 5 blocks up, which will hook onto any surfaces it touches. It will hurt any foes it hits for 3 damage. Deflector This can be held for up to 3 seconds. All ranged projectiles against him will have no effect, unless they are Final Blows. Universal Corona TrueMU Unmasked's Final Blow harms foes within 7 blocks for 5 damage. After a few seconds, TrueMU Unmasked turns back into MinecraftUniverse. SkyDoesMinecraft Two people were prophesied to save the world, and Sky is one of them. He is an all-arounder, with budder armor, a budder sword, and Jump Boost II. His skills all relate to Budder. He was the one who asked SethBling to make the Budder Golem. Here are Sky's skills. Budder Beam Sky shoots a beam of budder light from his sword that does 2 damage to a foe within 10 blocks. Sky Shield The Sky Emblem from his video intro appears for just a second to reflect ranged attacks back at their opponent. Budder Bound Sky leaps 9 blocks into the air. Auric Flare For one second, Sky does not fall, and for half of that time he deals 2 damage to anyone he touches. I am budder, and budder is me Sky's final blow uses his pure budder aura to transform everything within 10 blocks into budder! All blocks save air within the radius will temporarily turn into budder blocks. Although the affect is instantaneous, Sky is stunned for 5 seconds following the attack. The rift lasts for 20 seconds (including the time when Sky is stunned). Inside, time itself flows at half the normal speed, restricting ALL movement, even that of projectiles! If you are within the last block, time flows at 1/8 the normal rate. People inside also have a chance to get: Weakness II, Poison I, Glass Jaw II, stunned for no good reason, and/or unable to stop doing that classic rage jump/spin/punch thing. Each affect lasts for an unlimited amount of time inside the rift, and 7 seconds outside, except Poison, which lasts for 6 seconds outside. The player who used this attack is immune to these affects, giving them a great advantage. Deadlox Two people were prophesied to save the world, and Deadlox is one of them. He has leather armor, a stone sword retextured to resemble an EBF3 G*bson sword, and Jump Boost II. His moves are below. Deadlox tunes Deadlox shoots a music note from his guitar that does 2 damage to a foe within 10 blocks. DDR Sure, Deadlox probably isn't a DDR player, but I am, so who cares? Deadlox can charge up this move to send DDR arrows at foes. He will play a measure of Maximizer Difficult (1.5x speed) for each second he charges up, maximum 10 seconds. He will pick up where he left off if he does this multiple times in a fight. Each arrow is the size of a block and deals 1 damage. Revolution Leap Deadlox flies up 7 blocks on top of a DDR jump arrow. Aura Flare Same as Sky's move. Guitar Hero Deadlox's Final Blow does not actually have anything to do with Guitar Hero. Say hello to five seconds of Deadlox blasting pure NGO Expert goodness at his foes. Yes, this is Deadlox's third DDR move. Be quiet. WeedLion Yeah, he's getting some acknowledgement. WeedLion is one of the behind-the-scenes artists of Team Crafted. He doesn't do too many of his own videos, or participate in minigames with the rest of the team. He has leather armor, a stone sword that looks like a claw, and Jump Boost III. Nom Nom One of the qualities I'm giving to WeedLion is that he can eat absolutely ANYTHING. When you are eaten, you are stuck inside his skin for 3 seconds. If you struggle, you can get out. If you don't escape, this move is replaced with your first move. WeedLion can also eat items, although he gains so special powers from them, and he cannot eat Lapis blocks. Claw attack WeedLion deals 3 damage to a foe. Pounce WeedLion jumps 5 blocks in the air, then comes down and deals 2 damage. Catnap WeedLion paralyses himself for 10 seconds. However, he gains Regen I during this time. Ultimawte nom The misspelling is intentional, since maw is another word for mouth. WeedLion quickly sucks all foes within 12 blocks into his mouth, like a far more powerful use of Nom Nom, and deals them 5 damage. He then explosively spits them back out in all directions, as well as several random items. BlueMonkey Right after Lion is his... Friend? Associate?... ally, BlueMonkey. BlueMonkey has leather armor, and a stone sword that looks like a banana, as well as Jump Boost III. Banana Blaster Just like a bow, except that it deals half damage and shoots bananas. Monkey Climb BlueMonkey can climb walls 2 blocks high or higher. This is always active. Monkey Jump Leap 10 blocks in the air. Peel Throw a banana peel up to 5 blocks that stuns anyone who walks on it once. Lord of the Jungle In BlueMonkey's final blow, about 15 monkeys appear to attack foes. They don't die unless killed. Each deals one damage per hit and has 5 health. Coming Soon Items: Coming within a day or two. Arena Mode/Ultimate Arena Mode: Arena mode can start soon, but Ultimate Arena really needs all characters done. Story Mode: All characters are needed before I am remotely ready, and this is probably gonna be the last thing done. Trivia *Experienced smashers may notice that some characters here are very similar to existing characters in Brawl (the Iron Golem is an Ike clone, for example), while others are a mesh of different characters. If you find any clones, tell me. I won't change them, though; the cloning is intentional. ;) Planterobloon, the dungeon master (talk) 23:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Mods Category:Planterobloon's mods